The Destiny Device
by Avex
Summary: 15 years ago, a choice was made. Now four must follow their destiny or risk everything.


Kim Possible in: The Destiny Device

15 years ago…

Andrew Lipsky, Sr, hurried through the hallways of the underground lair trying his best not to lose any of the papers he was carrying. Passing entryway after entryway, he pushed aside every Henchman and villain he would run into calling sorry behind him all the time.

So engrossed was he in apologizing that he almost missed his exit. Pausing in his tracks, he almost fell over before he was able to right himself causing several of the nearby criminals to snicker at him. Ignoring them, he pushed open the door he had stopped at with one arm, and stepped into the room.

"If that's everyone," a voice could be heard speaking from atop the auditorium, "I believe that concludes this months presentation of villainous inventions and devices-"

"NO!" Andrew shouted, before cringing as the echo of his yell bounced back to his ears, causing several people in the areas to laugh at him. The meeting master looked down at him from his box. "Mr. Lipsky…late again I see? Well, I am sorry but the meeting is over. Better luck next time" he said to Andrew, a smirk on his face.

"But sir, if you'd just give me a chance to-"

"I'm sorry Andrew, but as I've said the meeting is over, and I'm sure no one hear wants to be kept just to listen to another one of your crackpot inventions.."

"Come now," spoke a voice, coming from the side of the room opposite Andrew. The Master, along with everyone else in the room, turned to see who had interrupted. It was none other than John Hench, owner and founder of HenchCo.

"John!" The Master intoned. "How's your son?"

"Jack is doing very well thank you. But back to the matter at hand, I've got a few minutes before I have to leave for my next meeting, and I would like to hear what the man has to say."

Several murmurs of both agreement and disagreement were heard around the room, but all sound stopped instantly when the Master raised his hand. "Very well, I suppose I can spare a few moments." Turning to Andrew, he snarled. "Well, get to it." He said, startling Andrew out of his daze. Running over to the large monitor in the center of the room, he dumped his papers on the nearby desk and began pulling up his data.

The room they were in resembled a half circle with a large monitor taking up almost all of the flat side of the room. Against the round part of the room long bench like seating ran the circumference of the room with gaps every dozen or so seats allowing people to get to their seats, In front of the seats ran a long curved desk for the audience to place their paperwork and drinks. Nearly every seat was full, and near the center of the curved wall was sat the Master.

All of this was lost on Andrew as he finished pulling up his data. Turning toward his audience, he cleared his throat.

"Around 11 months ago I was conducting an experiment when I discovered a new type of energy, which I dubbed 'Destiny Energy'"

A few people laughed at this, and John had to cover his face in embarrassment. Andrew was, however oblivious to the laughter and continued on with his lecture. "This destiny energy seemed to emanate from the human body, though I have been unable to figure out how"

"Energy that comes from bodies?" someone interrupted from offstage. "I believe they call that 'heat'" he said, causing even more laughter. Even the Master cracked a smile.

"This is no laughing matter!" Andrew shouted angrily, causing some of the laughter to stop. "The energy had differing wave lengths, how's that? The entire reason I named it destiny energy was because as two people with similar wave lengths got closer, the energy emitted seemed to increase."

The laughter resumed.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP LAUGHING!!!" Andrew screamed out at them. The room was filled with silence at the outbursts. "I've tested it see?" he said, and pulled up a map of North America on the monitor. "I've created a program that can track destiny energy. These two individuals-" and here two little dots appeared on the screen, one in Middleton Colorado, the other in a town in Canada. "These two individuals have the highest amount of DE on the planet. If these two were to be brought together, then who know what could happen. If you'd just-"

"That is enough Mr. Lispky," The Master said standing up. "Do you really expect us to believe that there is such a thing as Destiny Energy? You've wasted enough of my time, and I'm sure my associates agree with me. Good day." And with that he stood up and left.

As everyone else started leaving as well, Andrew attempted to get someone, anyone to pay attention to him. Within a few minutes however the room was empty, and he finally gave up.

Andrew began gathering his papers when suddenly he heard footsteps and looked up; his friend John was walking toward him. "Hello John. Thanks for standing up for me." he said to his old friend.

John shrugged. "What are old roommates for." he said as he looked up at the monitor, where the map of North America still stood. "So you really think this destiny machine of yours works huh?" he asked. Andrew nodded.

"I know it does. I just need…I need someway to prove it."

John nodded. "Then lets prove it shall we? It shouldn't be to hard to get two people near each other, now could it? What are their names?"

Pulling up the pictures he had gathered, Andrew showed him images of two little children of maybe 3 or 4 years old. The first child, the one in Colorado, was a little read headed girl. The name next to her picture read "Kim Possible". The other child was a small blonde boy named Ron Stoppable.

"Children?" John asked surprised. Andrew nodded.

"Stoppable…where have I heard that name before?" John asked scratching his chin. Suddenly it came to him. "That's right, I have a woman named Jean Stoppable working for me…American born I think, she does public relations for one of HenchCo's front companies…doesn't know about any of our evil dealings though, but I was thinking of promoting her. Does damn good work. Don't tell me that's her boy!"

Andrew pulled up the information he had regarding the children's families. Sure enough, Jean Stoppable was the mother. Hench smiled. "Well, this will be easier to arrange than I thought. I'll have her transferred to the Middleton office shall I? Both children are about to start Pre-school; I'll see what I can do to get them to the same one shall I?"

"Thank you, thank you!" Andrew exclaimed, shaking his friends hand. Suddenly Hench's pager went off. "My apologies, I'm running late to my next meeting. Good bye dear friend." and with that he left.

As Andrew finished gathering his paperwork he turned to turn off the computer when a thought made him stop.

"I wonder if I should have shown him the others?" he said to himself, referring to other two signatures. Hitting a few keys on the keyboard, he looked back at the screen which now shows an additional two dots. These dots didn't represent as much energy as the other two, but still had more than all the other signatures, and were nearly identical to each other.

Still, there was something very important that stopped him from telling anybody else about these two dots; one of them was a young superhero named Shego.

The other was his son.


End file.
